


Cereal

by ulthyukjae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin wants some freaking cereal, If it has I promise I’m not trying to copy, M/M, changbin’s so tiny, has this been done before?, hyunjin’s too tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Changbin woke up early one morning and he wants some cereal, but his tall boyfriend put it on the shelf he can’t reach.





	Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my friend Jaylene on Twitter! Jay, I hope you like this!!!

Changbin swears on his life that his boyfriend puts the cereal on the top shelf on purpose. Changbin had woken up before Hyunjin that morning and even though he really didn’t want to leave the warm embrace, he was hungry and wanted his cereal. However, as usual, he was stuck nearly breaking his back trying to reach the _damn_ cereal. 

Just before Changbin was about to steal a chair from the kitchen table to step on, he felt a person’s warmth press into his back.

“Need help there?” Hyunjin asked smugly as he grabbed the box and handed it to Changbin. The older took the box with a pout, causing Hyunjin to press a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“You put the cereal on that shelf on purpose, don’t you?” Changbin asked as he poured the cereal into a bowl he took out earlier. 

“What would you do if I said yes?” Hyunjin retorted.

“I would bust your kneecaps,” the older said half-heartedly. 

“In that case, no, I do not put it up there on purpose,” Hyunjin faked an innocent tone. Changbin shot him a half-glare as he made it a point to place the cereal on the bottom shelf of the cabinet. 

“You didn’t ask if I wanted any,” Hyunjin remarked.

“Get it yourself. You can actually reach it.” Changbin spoke from the refrigerator, getting milk.

Hyunjin laughed as he got his own bowl and poured cereal from a box different from the one Changbin had. As the older poured the milk into the two bowls, Hyunjin went to place the box on the top shelf but thought better of it (with some help from Changbin’s glare) and placed it on the first one.

The two ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, cleaned up after themselves then piled on the couch to watch the television.

As much as Changbin would claim to hate this position, he absolutely adored sitting on Hyunjin’s lap with the younger’s arms wrapped around his waist, his head resting on the top of Changbin’s head. 

“You wouldn’t actually bust my kneecaps, would you?” Hyunjin asked, breaking the silence between them. Changbin laughed softly as he turned his head to press a kiss against Hyunjin’s jaw.

“No, I wouldn’t,” he admitted. “Having a tall boyfriend is great.” Hyunjin smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Changbin’s head. 

“Just stop putting the damn cereal on the top shelf.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something or want updates on other works, follow my Twitter @holy_hyukjae and/or my Instagram @ultchangmin


End file.
